


Wedding Bells

by anchorftrope



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, F/M, Husbands, M/M, Power Bottom Harry, Top Louis, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchorftrope/pseuds/anchorftrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been friends for years then Louis announced he was going to get married with his girlfriend, Eleanor Calder. After the news harry was never the same and was scared to tell Louis how he really feels about him. </p><p>There's smut in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii...umm this is my first time writing something here after having a writer's block for months now. I hope you like it.   
> Send me feedback on Twitter ? @plotwistyles ((:

After a long day of facing his co workers, the day finally ends and Harry decided to go home immediately even though he was hungry as fuck he didn't stop by to get anything hoping his roommate slash best friend had something for him. 

When he finally arrives, he didn't had troubles with the keys as he enters and looked around the empty flat. 

"Lou?" He called his friend and locked the door behind him as he walks in. 

He throws his briefcase on the couch and walks in the kitchen to see Louis with his 'lovely' Girlfriend whom nobody but Harry hates so much. 

"oh, you're home!" Louis smiled and point to the counter. "We saved some pizza for you," 

Harry grabs the box of pizza and opens it to see his favorite kinds of pizza, cheese with thin crust. He didn't hesitate to stuff the food in his mouth, he didn't even care the fact that Louis been calling his name repeatedly. 

"Harold!" Louis shout his nickname as he turns to face his best friend.

"We have an announcement," Louis said, taking Eleanor's hand. "And we want you to be the first to know." 

Eleanor took a deep breath before saying "We're engaged!" 

Harry spits the food that he hasn't swallowed and stark choking. 

Eleanor and Louis looks at each other confused before grabbing a glass of water and Eleanor hands it to her fiance's roommate. 

once he stopped coughing, he put the glass down and his eyes widen at the couple. "Your what?!" 

"We're-" Louis started but Harry cuts him off. "I heard you the first time !" 

"You asked!" 

"I didn't ask you to repeat yourself!" Harry groans and without another word he leaves the room and locked himself in his room. 

\--


End file.
